


Ever sense it happened every Saturday night.

by WitchOfHeart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Its So Fluffy Oh My God, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfHeart/pseuds/WitchOfHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael started dating, but because their both always working they set Saturday as their special couple day. This is the first Saturday that gavin planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever sense it happened every Saturday night.

“ but Mi-cool you promised!” Gavin whined.  
Michael promised Gavin that on every Saturday they would do something cute and couple-y to celebrate finally getting together. After about liking each other sense, well, sense Gavin started working at Achievement Hunter, about a month ago they made their relationship public and in a way, real after liking each other for about three years of liking each other. Michael made the first move, after having a few too many beers after a Lets Play, after they were done filming he looked at Gavin and it just sort of, happened. Ever sense that they have been absolutely head over heels in love for each other, and everything was going great.  
“ If I do will you finally get off my back about it?” Michael asked, trying to keep an angry expression his face, but he couldn’t with the way Gavin was smiling at him. ‘ damn he’s attractive’ Michael thought.  
Gavin god an even grin on this face, grabbed Michael’s hands and dragged him to the bathroom. Gavin already had the bathroom set up. Red rose petals on the floor, scented candles, and a warm bath with bubbles. Michael looked absolutely stunned.  
“ You did this.... for, me?” He muttered giving Gav a questioning look. Gavin laughed a little giddy laugh.  
“ Did you forget it was out one month anniversary? You doughnut” Gavin chuckled out and kissed Michael on the lips softly. Michael got a bad blush on his face, he couldn’t believe he forgot! They took of each other clothing, kissing along the way, and climbed into the bath.  
“ I can believe you actually did this for me” Michael said looking at Gavin, placing his own lips onto Gavin’s forehead.  
“ it’s because… well I… I mean… I love you Mi-cool wi-cool” A blush soon covered his face.  
“ I love you too Gavvy Wavvy” He kissed Gavin lightly,” I love you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad, i havnt written Mavin before. Sorry it they're out of character


End file.
